


What You Do To Me

by Tiffany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costumes, Creampie, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Nipple Play, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany/pseuds/Tiffany
Summary: He didn't even want to be here until he had seen her in that. Now what was he going to do about it?





	What You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HalloweenHarmonyComp2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HalloweenHarmonyComp2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Hermione unknowingly came as Harry's secret fantasy.
> 
> This piece was written for Something Wicked This Way Comes, a Harmony & Co Halloween One-Shot Competition. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.

  
  
_2nd graphic from[WildflowerWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildflowerWeasley/profile)  
_

* * *

__

_October 31 1998_

In the autumn of late October where the school term just over a month ago, and the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were already bored of school. It was just a few months ago that the Hogwarts had been rebuild because of the war, and this year was turning out to be quieter than it has ever been. Unfortunately, for Harry, someone had decided it was too quiet, and that someone was his ex-girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. What was even more unfortunate was that she dragged them to come to celebrate Halloween. 

He couldn't say that he was planning to say all night in his dorm either, Gin would have never allowed that. It was times like this that he wished Hermione one of his best friends didn't nag him to finish his homework or he could at the very least blame that and be in the library. Where on earth Ginny got the idea to throw a Halloween Party in the Gryffindor common room he would never know, but she was more like her father that he would ever mention out loud. When they were together she was very interested in learning about everything in the muggle world. Now, he kind of wished that he didn't tell her about trick or treating. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned that he was never allowed to participate. 

At the very least it was much less eventful than anything else in the other years in this castle. Last year was supposed to be his last year at Hogwarts but because of the war, he was back. If nothing else Hermione was back with him, since Ron decided to decline coming back despite what his mother said. Most everyone in their year had graduated last year with the expectations of some of the Slytherins and Muggle-born students. It was weird for him to not to be in a relationship with Ginny anymore, but it was even weirder for him to share classes with him and not her brother. 

They did try again right after the war ended but it wasn't the same, and they both wanted different things. For the longest time he thought that they would end up together, so now he just felt somewhat lost. Not because he still wanted to be with her but because he thought that he has his life mapped out and now he knew that he didn't. 

He wasn't so sure why Ron's little sister was so insistent that he needed to be at this party. He didn't even see her yet, but he did see Luna sneak in, and he wasn't sure what she was wearing as a costume. She was dancing around the common room in a very bizarre way, it was very Luna of her. Walking out of the 5th year girl's dorm was Kellah Morris the only other person that had to repeat their seventh year with him and his best friend. It was weird to see her without her best friend Fay Dunbar, but she really looked good this year, especially tonight wearing some very revealing lingerie with what looked like a dog tail and ears. That is when he had seen her join Romilda Vane, and she was wearing something very similar. He may have looked in their direction a little too long than what would be decent.

Everyone he had seen so far had been dressed up somewhat, well everyone except for him. He was wearing some black slacks that Ginny and Molly got him, and a shirt that Hermione got for him in Australia. He wasn't much for celebrating, to be honest, but if he went back to his dorm than he would still hear the party going on. Too bad he was bored. He tried to occupy his time by watching his fellow Gryffindors, they were all mingling and looked like they were having fun. A lot of the other students were using the party as an excuse to snog. Like Jimmy Peakes who was over in the corner with his hands up Natalie McDonald's top, and he didn't want to see where she was putting her hands. Then there were Jack and Andrew who had joined Luna dancing in the middle of the common room. 

That is when Ginny came down the stairwell from the dorms she shared with the other 7th years including Hermione. That is when Luna stopped dancing and pounced on the redhead, and Gin didn't even stumble as Luna wrapped her legs around the other girl's waist. Ginny's strength from Quidditch definitely helped her out in this situation, and her costume really showed off her muscles. The bodysuit was some type of animal print with a cat tail and ears. It was a good thing neither one of them had any shame, because they were necking and petting each other.

It wasn't long after Gin and his break up when she had come to him and confessed that she liked girls too, this was something she was struggling with for a long time. She was so upset because she wasn't sure how he could take it. Harry couldn't do anything but let her cry on him as he held her, there wasn't any way that he could be mad at her for this, even if her crying made him extremely uncomfortable. So, watching the two girlfriends was good, and he was happy that she was truly being herself. However, thank Merlin Ron wasn't here or else he would have blown a gasket, and written home to their parents. Not only for snogging in the middle of the common room but also for the costume she worn which Harry knew exactly what words would have come out of his mouth. Which would not have been good for anyone, especially since she was going to do whatever she wanted, regardless of what anyone else though. 

As the two of them were done with their public display of affection the two ladies walked his way. 

"What are you doing here all alone, you might end up attracting the Gulping Plimpy if you are by yourself for too long," Luna remarked.

"And why didn't you dress up, it's a Halloween party?" Ginny asked. 

"I'm fine Luna, and Gin you never said to I had to dress up you just said to show up," he replied.

"It was implied!" she exclaimed.

"Well, you of all people should know that I need to be actually told," Harry admitted.

"That's true, you are pretty thick," Ginny teased.

"Hey!" Harry blurted out.

"It's probably caused by the Wrackspruts," Luna chimed in.

"Yeah, he must have a lot of those," the youngest Weasley joked.

When he frowned the younger blonde added, "Don't despair, Harry, it's perfectly normal, and it's not like your the only one."

"Right, you could be Ron," the female chaser cracked. 

"Funny," he said.

"Oh, look a bucket of apples," Luna pointed out.

"It's for a game, plus I read that apples were an aphrodisiac. So, Luna, we are defiantly playing, and Harry you can find someone to play with. Romilda is still available, and she still wants you," Gin said messing with him.

"That's cute, I saw that Jake was interested in both of you, are you going to make this a threesome," Harry taunted.

"Aw, now your the one with the jokes," she laughed, as Luna looked like she was actually considering it. 

When he was about to say a comeback, Ginny quickly took his shoulders and forced him to turn around quickly and she possibly the hottest thing he ever had seen. 

"Our favourite bookworm has decided to grace us with her presence," Ginny admired.

Harry didn't notice buy behind but Ginny winked at Luna behind his back. Their Hogwarts robes did nothing for Hermione's body, and to be honest, she never wore anything that let people know she had a figure. It was always oversized jumpers, and slacks when not in the standard work robe. Which was probably a good thing since he didn't want anyone to look at her the way he was trying really hard not to right now. Especially, considering she was wearing the costume of his fantasies ever since Dudley started watching cartoons, and he would sometimes sneak to watch.

"You look great Hermione!" Gin gushed.

"Thanks, Ginny," the older girl blushed.

"You dressed up as Batgirl," Harry said dumbly as he tried not to undress his best friend with his eyes. 

"I loved the cartoon as a when I was younger, and so I based the costume off of that, but I'm really hoping to get to see the new movie coming soon. Were you a fan of Batman?" She went on.

"Kind of," Harry mumbled, the last thing he needed was a picture of that actress in his head, while Batgirl was right there in front of him. 

"Whoa, look at you!" Andrew yelled from across the room with Jack and Ritchie behind coming in to take a closer look.

Hermione just kind of smiled and nodded, while her face had gotten very red.

"I'll be your Batman," Jack whistled.

"No, I will," Ritchie rebuked his friend.

"You don't even know who that is," Jack fumed.

"So what, I don't need to know, I just know that I can be better than you any day," Ritchie taunted.

When they both got heated up it both Hermione and Ginny had to set in to stop them. Ginny grabbed Jack, and Hermione grabbed Ritchie and they both took them opposite ways to cool down. All the while, Harry put his hand in the pocket of his slacks to hold himself down so no one would notice how hard he was.

"Well, if I knew that this would happen I wouldn't have said anything. Potter, if a girl looks good you should let her know," Andrew said as he walked away.

Like Andrew knew what he was talking about, the guy was a bit of a ladies man, and it wasn't like he picked up the classy type. Plus, implying he didn't know how to talk to his own best friend. Harry was the one with female friends, not Andrew. While he was brewing he didn't notice Luna walking in front of him and start to stare at him with a dreamy expression on her face. When he noticed that she was there he slightly jumped. Being a little unnerved of course.

"There's hope," she said in a sing-song voice as she went to join her girlfriend and Jack. 

Harry just shook his head and walked around the common room trying really hard not to notice Hermione but failing hard. When he noticed that she had grabbed some pumpkin juice, he couldn't help himself. He unabashedly watched her as some of the juice missed and he licked her lips before it fell any further. As she walked around and talked to the younger years he noticed something that really got him hard. She wasn't wearing a bra either, it must have been a support charm since he could see her hard nipples poking out. Too bad he couldn't see a zipper on the bat suit, he looked everywhere. How could he take the costume off her? Damn, it was like he was addicted, and she was driving him crazy.

He sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace that was roaring for a few minutes to at least try and not notice her. Harry couldn't help but wonder why she would show up in that of all things. It just had to be a coincidence, especially since she was a muggle-born, and she probably just watch the cartoon as a kid also. It's not like he ever told anyone that Batgirl was his first wet dream or anything. Fucking hell, he really needed to get control of himself, but at least he wasn't following her around the room with his eyes anymore.

Looking around he notices that Ginny and Luna are doing their version of trick or treating, where they have a bowl of candy handing it out to everyone. Well, everyone but him, according to Gin only people who dressed up got candy. He probably pissed her off when he rolled his eyes as she said that. He really wanted some candy though.

Unfortunately, at this time Romilda and Kellah came up to sit on each side of him, and they were obviously trying to invoke a reaction from him. However, his body just acted on its own when Hermione came in his view while she was talking to Nigel Wolpert, he couldn't help but lick his lips. All the while the two other girls were trying to paw at him, he struggled him off before getting off the couch. 

"I'm getting a drink," he said, he didn't ask what they wanted because he wasn't planning on coming back to that spot.

* * *

At first, she thought that this would have been a very bad idea, but now she was really glad that she followed Ginny's advice after the younger girl talked her into it. Hermione wasn't the one for parties or dressing up in costume, but sometimes things just turned out well. After breaking up the little fight, she spent some time walking around the common room and talking to some of the younger students.

She had seen Ginny and Luna over teasing Jack, but he didn't look like he minded at all. What boy would have a problem with two beautiful ladies hanging on him? It was actually Ginny who had put this party together, it was unexpected how much she knew about muggle stuff. So, when they were talking about what she should go as, Hermione was throwing out a lot of suggestions of who to go as. Ron's little sister was the one who heard Batgirl and said that was absolutely the best choice. At first, she wasn't sure but the younger girl reminded her she wouldn't be showing any skin, and probably more covered than any of the other girls that would be showing up at the Halloween party. Which happened to be true.

The attention that she was getting from the guys of Gryffindor was surprising, it wasn't like she was showing skin, or that they haven't seen her before. The real shocker was Harry's reaction, he has never even looked at her as a girl before, even if this was what she was hoping for. The fact that her Batgirl suit has the response from him that it did, but this was better than she could have imagined. The best part is she didn't have to wear Batgirl's mask and she didn't have to change her hair for that to happen. Now, she was really glad that she and Ginny talked and hugged it out, and that this was mostly her idea. 

This impact that she was having with most of the male students was interesting, but she didn't want to take her eyes off of who she really wanted. So, while she was talking with Nigel about Runes and Defense she noticed that both Luna and Ginny were heading their way. 

"It's trick or treat time!" Luna sung.

"And here's your tricks and treats," Ginny said as she said both of them a few pieces of candy. 

"Thanks, Ginny!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Thanks," she echoed.

"Oh, and Hermione," Ginny pulled her closers so that she could whisper to her, "Don't wait too long." Before the two ladies continued passing out the rest of the candy to the other lions. 

"Hey Hermione, can I switch you the strawberry or the cherry flavours? I'm allergic to strawberries," the younger boy asked. 

"Sure," she agreed as they switched those candies out with each other. 

After popping the grape flavor one she had in her mouth they finished their discussion, it had been nice to talk with someone else who loved books and learning also. That and Nigel was a very sweet guy. 

As Nigel and her walked in front of the fireplace as she tried to pretend like she didn't notice Harry over on the couch who licked his lips when he had seen her. She swore her nipples got harder when she saw that. She didn't even care that he was between two of their female classmates who both looked like they were ready to rip off all of his clothes. All the while she wanted to walk over there and jump him right there on that couch with both Romilda and Kellah right next to him. Yet, Ginny told her to wait and let him come to her, but she didn't want to wait. So, when she watched him walk over to the table with the butterbeer and other drinks she said farewell to Nigel and followed her best friend to the same table. 

After she seen that he finished his drink is when she snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. What she really wanted to do was to wrap her arms around him from behind, but to shock him like that would lead to a wand in her face so she decided against that.

"Where have you been all night?" She questioned as she let her fingers run down his arm when he turned to look at her.

"Hey," he replied looking like he was a mixture of nerves and arousal, "just enjoying the party."

"I just can't believe that Ginny put this all together," she mentioned.

"Neither can I," Harry agreed.

Looking up at him, she bit her lip, "I miss you, we haven't spent very much time together this year so far," as she threw her arms around him, on around his neck, and the other cradling his shoulder, and held him so that she could push her whole body into his. "I miss us," she whispered, as she felt him get even harder.

It's still early in the year," he told her softly, as he softly held her almost like was afraid to hold her.

"I hope so," she leaned her upper body back to look at him, moving her hands to his chest and acted like she couldn't feel him.

"I promise," he responded looking a bit confused. 

"Why did you decide to not wear a costume?" She inquired.

"I dressed up as Harry Potter," he answered. 

"That's not much of a costume, even I dressed up," she lectured as she left on his chest but stepped back and grabbed her last piece of candy and started to suck on it, his eyes went straight to her lips and darkened.

"I want some candy," he told her.

"Sorry Harry, this is my last piece," she shrugged.

"That's not fair, I didn't get anything," Harry complained.

"Well, if I had any more I would give them to you, but this one is already in my mouth. So, if you want it so bad you are going to have to make me give it to you," she teased him as she showed him the piece of candy between her teeth.

Suddenly, she felt his lips brush over hers when he pulled her closer, and she almost melted into him as she felt his tongue in her mouth before he bit her lower lip. It took her a second to catch her breath, that she didn't' even realize that Harry know had her candy until he smirked at her and teased her with the candy the same way she did to him. She needed to get back in control, this was exactly what Ginny warned her about, but to be honest, at this point she just wanted to put what she wanted with him out there.

"I guess that you really wanted candy, I guess you can keep it or—" She pulled him closer so that she could whisper in his ear, "I could show you where the zipper is on this.

Then she headed straight for the portrait to exit the common room, Lord did she hope that this worked.

* * *

Trying to hold completely still when your best friend is trying to hug is hard, but even harder when your not trying to make it obvious that she is getting him excited over her. Not only was she dressed up as someone he lusted over but also had a body he didn't know she had. At the moment she had every inch of it pushed up against his. If she noticed how much that he desired her, she didn't show it, but he could have sworn she could feel him, how could she not.

Dammit, when she started sucking on that candy, he knew he wanted to take it away from her, and watching her mouth work that candy made him want to rip her out of that Batsuit in the middle of the common room. So, when she said to make her, he took it as a personal challenge. The taste of her lips and that strawberry flavour in her mouth was addicting as he took that sweetness from her.

If he wasn't already turned on, he would have been when she told him that she could show him where the zipper was, and it took him a few seconds to realize that he needed to follow her out that door. 

Leaving the common room he got immediately pulled towards Hermione, as she was waiting for his leaning on the wall. She yanked him towards her before putting her hands in his hair forcing him closer to her, Not that he minded at all, he felt so drunk on her that it didn't matter. He heard that the Fat Lady was trying to speak to them but he didn't care about what she had to say, all that mattered what who he was touching right now. It wasn't long before he had his hands massaging her tits and his tongue in her mouth. He only became more driven when he heard when she moaned and whimpered. He wished he done this sooner.

Breaking the kiss he placed his forehead on her, "do you know what you do to me?"

She smirked, "let's find an empty classroom."

He willingly followed her, but he would willingly follow her to hell and back. When reaching the unused classroom Hermione did a locking spell, cleaning spell, and a spell to reveal where exactly her zipper had been. He wasn't able to start on the zipper because she was already taking off her boots and stashing her wand. Trying again didn't happen either because she was already grabbing the shirt that she bought for him and ripping it off of him sending buttons everywhere.

"Hey!" He hollered.

"I'll buy you another one," Hermione grinned.

She had him out of his pants and boxers even faster than he could have caught the golden snitch.

"Unzip me," she demanded.

Now, he didn't need to be told twice, as he unzipped her he got a taste of her skin as he brushed his hands every he could as he helped her undress. When the bat suit was finally off, he helped out of her lacy knickers by returning the favour and ripping them off. She had no reason to complain.

Reaching around her from behind and holding her close to him, skin on skin. He picked her up and carried her to one of the desks, and laid her across it in which until she sat up on top of her legs and placed her arms in front of her leaning on them, as Harry climbed in bend her. Grabbing Hermione by her waist Harry eased his cock as he penetrated her, she clenched around him and heaved. It didn't talk long for them to develop a rhythm for him to get up to speed as he plunged and pounded her. He felt her pulse around him, she was just so tight. She matched him in speed as she rocked back on him, he savored all of it.

His hands roamed over her to her breast and then her nipples as he rubbed, and pinched them before continuing his assault on them. Hermione took the weight off her arms and her arms slowly came off the table as they ran up her body into his hand urging his face down to her's. Quickly she sucked on his bottom lip and they continued the task together as she arched more into him.

"I'm going to come," he hissed.

"Oh, me too," she whimpered.

They both came at the same time into each other his cum dripping out her and down her legs. Hermione turned around and wrapped her legs around his waist and used them to pull him on top of her.

"We're not done yet, Potter."

As they began again.

* * *

Luna looked at Ginny.

"You planned this, you and the Blibbering Humdinger?" Luna asked her girlfriend.

"Maybe?" Ginny smirked.

"How did you know about what Harry liked?" She asked her redheaded girlfriend.

"He talks in his sleep, now lets talking about my ex and start talking about me getting you into bed," Ginny responded. 

Luna reacted by grabbing her.


End file.
